


No Way We Could Be Related

by Evil_Cleavage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Cleavage/pseuds/Evil_Cleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo isn't the only child of Leia Organa and Han Solo, but Breha has no idea she has an older brother, nor Kylo that he has a younger sister. </p>
<p>Set after Poe returns to the resistance after escaping with Finn, during the Force Awakens. Violence and death will occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way We Could Be Related

Honestly, just the wait was killing her. She stood on the terminal, biting her nails. It wasn't something she did often, mostly when she was anxious. Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a knowing smile, and she gave a nervous chuckle. She could see the ship approaching and her own excitement began to rise. When Poe had contacted them, they sent a craft out to get him on Jakku. Not much else was said, to avoid anyone listening in. So she had to wait to hear anything, even the next thirty seconds with the ship landing and the engines winding down. When the curly haired man stepped out, she launched herself at him, and her mother could have done nothing to stop her.

Her legs took her to where he was, walking off the ramp. He didn't even make it to the bottom before her body collided into his. She tried stopping before hand, but she was moving with too much momentum. "Ooph!" Poe grunted, his arms wrapping around her and making sure he landed on his back, instead of him on her. The wind had been knocked out of him, with a hundred and fifteen pound girl landing on top of him. Luckily, none of his private areas had been hit. When he caught his breath, he leaned his head up to look at the girl on him. "Missed you too!" He breathed out, giving her a smile.

"Sorry." She apologized, giving him a small smile.

"Nah, I don't mind. Getting tackled builds character!" He chuckled as she moved to get off of him, and proceeded to help him up after. "Let's just try for ground that isn't hard or metal." He added in, but could tell she felt bad. She couldn't help but look at her feet, but he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her with him as he began to walk. "Don't think I can keep the General waiting any longer for my report." He said, changing the subject from tackle hugs. They approached the General together, but he let his hand fall from her shoulder. "General." He greeted, but he did not have much good news.

"Well?" She asked, giving him a hopeful look. "Did you get it?" Breha knew why she was so hopeful, so she also gave Poe a smile. But the look on his face said enough. General Leia sighed, disappointment etched across her face, but also sadness. But it was gone fast, because she had to keep her game face on. "We have much to discuss then." She turned to head into their base, Poe and Breha following in step. Breha moved to walk next to her, taking her hand and giving it a good squeeze. Her mother turned to her with a smile, squeezing her hand back.

When they got in the base and reached the command center, Poe proceeded to tell them every detail. About how he had gotten the map, but the First Order arrived and he sent BB-8 off with the map before he was captured and tortured. Her mother made a funny face when he described the torture, but it was gone pretty quick. Then about the Stormtrooper who helped him escape before they crashed. Breha honestly felt awful she tackled him after all of this. "Where's BB-8 now then?" She couldn't help but ask. He hadn't gotten to the part of him searching Jakku for the droid.

"I don't know. Someone must have him." Poe answered, but Leia cut in quickly.

"If the First Order does, we'll know soon enough. They'd let the entire galaxy know they killed Luke if they found him." She said, and she was right. Anything the First Order could do to establish that they are powerful and not to be challenged, they'll do. She turned to the nearest person, and explained that everyone on their side be alerted to be on the look out for BB-8, because they needed to find him first. "Thank you, Poe." With that, she dismissed him. Poe nodded his head as he turned to leave, Breha waving at him as he left. She turned to her mother who sat down, and moved to sit next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, giving her mother a small smile. She's heard stories from her mother about her uncle, about the adventure's they've had. She was excited at the thought of meeting him, but she wasn't emotionally caught up in it. She didn't spend many years with him and getting close to him. She knew it hurt that her mother that she was still kept from her brother.

"I'm fine." Leia smiled at her, setting a hand on her leg. "I just thought it was finally time. Luke's been away for too long, we need him back." She said it like the galaxy needed him back, but Breha knew better. The way she said it and the look on her face said more than that.

"You need him back." She pointed out. If she had a brother she hasn't seen in years, she would be sad and missing him too. "He's family and you miss him. Like with me and dad." She added, making her mother nod.

Leia turned her head to look at her, raising her hand to touch her face. "So smart, and kind with such a big heart. You're so not like your father sometimes I forget he helped make you." She said, making Breha laugh. Leia looked into her, grazing her thumb across the girls cheek. Breha watched as her mother looked like she had something she wanted to say. "Breha, you're father and I..." She started, trying to find the right way to say it, but paused. She just gave her a smile, waiting to hear what her mother had to say. "We both love you... Very much." Was what she decided to say, despite the glance at the floor Breha did, her smile falling. "I know your father hasn't been around, but it's not because of you." Leia began to explain, but that wasn't exactly how Breha felt.

She just barely remembers her father, the Millennium Falcon, sort of normal family. But her mother has explained this too her, Han Solo left because they just needed time apart. It has been like twelve years, however. "I know." She said, looking back at her mother.

"It's just hard for him." Breha knew she meant hard for us, but she said nothing. "Although I did try talking him into coming to take you for rides around the stars." Breha cracked a large smile, and laughed. "Give Poe some time to relax before you go bother him." Leia added in, as a way of ending their conversation. Breha nodded as she stood, leaving her mother sitting there as she walked off. Something bugged her about the end of their conversation, like her mother really wanted to tell her something. But she knew it it was really important, her mother would tell her. So she headed off, to find something else to do before bothering Poe for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. Also, this will not be a Poe x OC romance, as Breha is more like a little sister to him plus she's like seventeen.


End file.
